Arrangement
by celizabeth345
Summary: Owen James McQueen is the heir to McQueen Co., and is arranged to marry Holley Marie Stillwell, the daughter of Shift-Well Industries. They both fall in love, but not with each other. They both work remove the arrangement, and be with who they really care about.


Owen James McQueen is the heir to McQueen Co., and is arranged to marry Holley Marie Stillwell, the daughter of Shift-Well Industries. They both fall in love, but not with each other. They both work remove the arrangement, and be with who they really care about.

Rating: Teen for cussing and implied sexual activities and intentions, child neglect and emotional abuse. Can have triggers warning, read with caution.

"What's the three rules, son?"

"One, don't trust anyone; they only want you for your money."

"Good, and?"

"Smile, fake it till you make it."

"Short simple, nice; what's next?"

"Never look down at your feet, and always look people in the eyes, no matter how much of a dick they are."

"Wouldn't use those words, but correct."

"Thank you father," Owen smiled, shuffling his sheet, red blush on his cheeks. He looked his father in his eyes, proud he was able to make him happy, even if he wasn't effusive about it.

"Now, you have a photo shoot with Holley, she has a year left of college and you have semester. She doesn't drink, and doesn't tolerate anyone's crap, not even yours. Chin up, smile, and pretend you love her and known her for years."

"Alright, but um, who is she exactly?"

"Damn it Owen, what did I tell you about stuttering and forgetting crap?" His father yelled, running a hand through his gelled back hair, nostrils flaring trying to calm down.

"I-I, I-I'm sorry-"

"_No stuttering_, I have trained you for this for years, and you have been on multiple interviews, and you can't look your father in the eye now?" Owen looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet. _"Look at me damn it!"_

Flinching, his son looks at his father, wiping his sweaty hands on his red pressed pants.

"Am I interrupting something?" An English voice calls out, interrupting argument. The black haired woman walks forward, with another woman and two men in tow. "Hello, I am Holley Stillwell. This is Finn McMillian, and Sherriff Paul Brimley. Finn is my intern, and Sherriff was escorting me around New York City. Say, this country is quite interesting so far, I must say."

Owen shakes all three hands before speaking, clearing his throat before responding. "Owen McQueen and my father here is James McQueen."

"You named after him, Owen?"

"I took his first name as my middle name, as he did with his father and my son will be for me, if I have a son."

"_When,_ you have a son, Owen." James corrected, pinching the back of his neck.

"Sorry father, when I have a son. His name will be Thomas Owen McQueen, and he will take the company after me; and as you can guess, so on and so forth."

"Interesting; so, what we will be doing?" James responded before Owen could, smile big and wide.

"We will be fitting you both in a wedding dress for you, ma'am; and a tux for my son." Cocking a black eyebrow, Holley stood up straighter.

"A wedding dress? I was called down here for a business proposal."

"Well, its two types of proposals, mixed into two."

"What do you mean, father?" McQueen asked, standing up as straight as Holley.

"You two are going to get married after my son's winter semester is finished, combining both companies into one." The two young adults stood shocked, gaping at the older male.

"_What?"_

* * *

"I never agreed to this!" Holley shouted outraged, her face reddening in rage.

"I didn't agree either! _This_ was this was all about? I'm not even 21 yet, or even finished college yet; I can't get married!"

"Your mother, Holley, and I thought you would say that. That's why we're waiting July 22, the wedding day."

"_A day after my birthday, father?" _Owen shouted, flailing his arms in anger. "When was the hell you were going to tell me about this?"

"Today, son; I wanted you two to meet first."

"_We haven't known each other for two minutes!" _They shouted unanimously, glaring the man down.

"See? You two are already saying things together. Anyway, after the photo shoot, show the girl around Owen. Maybe get some coffee, get to know each other. But remember, 8:00, dinner at the Plaza. Hudson is going to be there, the doctor is a prick but he starts buying our stuff for his hospital, we get twice more money. Anyway, see you two tonight!"

* * *

After suffering through a two hour photo shoot, the couple, dare I say that; goes down to Flo's V8 Café to get some comfort food.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me this!"

"Rubbish fool, he is. Damn it, mother, you could've told me!"

Sitting down at a table, the two mutter words about each other and about their parents until a waitress interrupts them.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The two say together, glaring at each other after.

"My name is Sally Carroll, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?"

"Coffee with cream, sugar, honey, and milk please." Holley responses smoothly, putting on her celebrity smile.

"Alright, coming right up; and for your sparky?" Owen tilts his head, seemingly forgetting why he was here.

"Oh! Uh – heh – wait, what did you call me?"

"Sparky, the lightning bolt on the back of your company jacket, sparkles."

"I'm not sparkly! And same as the lady, without honey though."

"Sure. . . . and coming right up. I'll be back with the coffee and I'll be ready to take your lunch order." Sally turns around, and Owen leans his cheek into his hand, staring at her.

"You like her."

Startled, Owen lets his hand slip and nearly bashes his head on the booth. "What – no! I don't!"

"You're a regular, I can tell. She looked surprise when you didn't get some different, almost the same as mine."

"What the hell are you studying, exactly?"

"I have a major is accounting, and I'm studying psychology and physics. My company builds engine parts."

"So does mine, and I'm double majoring in mechanical engineering and accounting also."

"Well, Mr. McQueen, hope about I set you two up, and we remove this bullshit 'arrangement' and go our separate ways?"

"Won't be that easy, trust me."

"I can be convincing."

"How?"

"I have Finn."

"And?"

"And that's all you're going to know, moron."

"What the hell did I get into, exactly?"

"Freedom; freedom from your father."


End file.
